naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hagoromo Otsutsuki
Hagoromo Otsutsuki is the legendary god like being also known thoughout the shinobi world as the Sage Of The Six Paths he is the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki and the famous founder of ninshu and the creator of law,order and peace. History Hagoromo Otsutsuki was born alongside his brother Hamura Otsutsuki he was born with chakra passed down from there mother Kaguya and born into a world full of chaos and endless war there mother Kaguya Otsutsuki was known to the world as the Rabbit Goddess and later to be called around the worlds kaguya the oni for the sin's against humanity she caused. It took the power of hagoromo and his brother to defeat there mother who's power became consumed by the forbidden fruit and then she turned into the Shinju's physcial incarnation and had rampaged the world any longer by she would have ended the world itself and it took them both to defeat and later seal the God Tree and later on that hamura agrees that his brother should be the shinju's jinchuuriki and upon this most famous battle in history of mankind the defeat of the Ten-Tails. He was later worshipped as a God giving him the rightful title of Saviour of the world and upon this hagoromo had traveled the world spreading his teaching of Ninshu. Hagoromo had settled down and had a family two son's his eldest son Indra Otsutsuki which had inherited his Dojustu and powerful chakra and his youngest Asura Otsutsuki which had inherented. His physical body and his spiritual energy he taught both his son's at birth about Ninshu where his eldest was seen as a prodigy and had wielded the Sharingan . But Asura had no known talent and hagoromo spent day's with his son training and motivating him to keep trying and decided to introduce him to a group of people. Hagoromo saw this as a great opportunity to see if his child grow among other's and not be in his brother's shadow and he was right his youngest had chosen love as a key to peace and as hagoromo had trained Indra he noticed he didn't have friend's and Indra had chosen power as a way of peace. Upon this Hagoromo had to pick a successor before his time ended so he had divided the Shinju's chakra into the known nine tailed beasts and had sealed them into his youngest son and finally on his death bed Hagoromo had to continue his path to peace he had chosen his youngest Asura to carry on his will for peace and before his death Hagoromo had used his rinnegan most powerful attack and defense Chibaku Tensei a legendary technique that created the moon itself which he imprisoned the Shinju. Rinnegan Hagoromo Otsutsuki is the first being to be born with the rinnegan and the only being to fully master the rinnegan and born with the 5 basic nature types with these powers he mastered the elements before his adulthood and with this he achieved the abilities of Ninjustu,Taijutsu, and even Genjustu. Personality Hagoromo has been shown to be a the most wisest of man even in his youth he spread his wisdom to every known tribe in his era speaking of understanding each other and love his most impressive feat was he wouldnt allow any to be hurt and when his Son's Indra and Asura was born he was stated to be the most loving Father training them ninshu and making sure they know the path of peace. And by the time the nine tailed beasts was created he was shown to still be a uplifting Father Figure specially toward kurama and his siblings while in his more ancient state he was still very powerful in his emotions for love,peace and justice. Appearence